Who Is She?
by lostxoxdreamer
Summary: Strange. Crooked past. Extraordinary abilities. Her name is Visiun. Or is it? When the Titans find a mysterious girl of eighteen, they wonder who she is and why she battles Slade, also. Can they find her true family? Or does she want them to?


X-RAY ERROR

Chapter One

Starfire came into Robin's room, looked around, and found Robin at his computer, typing something. "Robin? Would you like some--?"

"No thanks, Star."

"But--"

SLAM!

"TITANS! EMERGENCY!" Robin and Starfire raced to the living room.

"What is it?!" Robin said, breathlessly.

"Gotcha!" Cyborg burst out laughing.

Raven complemented, "I shouldn't expect to be bothered unless there's a REAL emergency,"

But before she could leave, Slade appeared on the TV screen.

"Slade!" Robin said in a low voice.

Slade started, "Hello, Robin. I have a favor for you."

"Why would I want to do anything for YOU?" "It's not for ME, it's for HER."

The screen changed to a 16 year girl with blue eyes, red hair, and brown streaks at the ends of her hair, fighting Slade's henchmen.

"Who is SHE?" Robin's mouth dropped.

"Find out yourselves." Slade said in the background and then the TV shut off and, for a while, everyone just stood there.

Shocked, Robin shook out of the trance, and said, "Aren't we going to do something about it?"

"The only thing we can do is not do anything. There is 99 that it's a trap. Do you even know how SMALL 1 is?" Raven said.

Starfire broke in, "We should do something! It must be horrible to be--!"

At the scene of the crime...

"Hand it over, missy!"

"Never." The girl was down to one henchman.

She held a few discs that he was trying to get for Slade.

"I said, give it to me!" He repeated madder then ever.

"And I said never!" She said fearlessly.

"Fine. Then I'll just have to do it the hard way." He said creepily.

"Sorry, but it looks like you're gonna' have to make that just a tad harder..." Someone behind her said.

She turned around to see a 17yr boy with spiky black hair and a black and white mask. Before she could say anything, he had already started fighting. The girl joined him and the henchman ran away.

"Who ARE you?" She questioned him

Name's Robin. Who are YOU?" Robin was still confused.

She suddenly felt a little nervous, "Visiun. And--um-- thank you for helping me."

"You're welcome. Where do you sleep out here?" Robin stuttered.

"Anywhere I can, really."

"So, basically you live on a rock?" Robin remembered Terra who had been stone for the past couple of years.

"No, I---well, if that's the way you put it, I guess."

"Would you like to stay with me for a while?"

"Sure, I guess..."

At the tower...

"Sweet!" Visiun's mouth watered. In 5 minutes she ate, took a bath, and fell asleep.

The next day...

"Let's see what you can do."

"You REALLY mean it?" Visiun became nervous again.

"Of course!"

"Please don't--alright."

At the training arena...

"10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... Go!" Robin shouted as he turned the machines on.

BAM! POW! CRASH! She came in with crossed fingers, tore the arena apart, and ended with no breath.

Beastboy had hearts in his eyes, "Dude, you were awesome! I mean, you ARE a--"

Raven squinted at Beastboy, and he shut up. Visiun was overjoyed.

"You can stay he--." Robin stuttered.

"Thank you!"

Chapter Two

A few months later...

One day Visiun woke up with a start. She had a dream that she was younger and Slade didn't have a mask. But it was to blurry to see what he looked like. If she could just get a little closer she could see him--

"BOO-YAH!!" Cyborg's voice could be heard from the Game cube in the living room.

She rolled her eyes, got into her costume, and went to the kitchen to get some breakfast.

Visiun was still a little annoyed about the noise, "You could just be a tad bit quieter, you know."

After she got some breakfast, she went over to the couch to find Robin sitting quietly, trying to stay calm.

Finally he got too pissed off, "Will you guys just SHUT UP!?!"

"Thanks." Visiun replied.

"Visiun, could I talk to you for a minute?" Robin asked one day.

"Um, sure, I guess." She replied.

Robin led Visiun into a dark room.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" She wondered.

Robin held a small yellow object in the palm of his hand, but she couldn't make out what it was.

Visiun was shocked. She realized that the yellow object he held was a t-communicator. She looked into his eyes.

Her smile reached from ear to ear when he handed her the t-communicator. "Welcome to the Teen Titans."

CRASH! "TITANS! EMERGENCY!"

Robin wouldn't budge, "I know that trick too well."

Visiun didn't quite understand him, "It IS an emergency, isn't it?"

"You never know. Last time he said that, it wasn't."

She knew what he meant, "But what if it IS an emergency?"

Robin and Visiun raced as fast as they could towards the living room.

All of the titans were there except for Beastboy.

"Where's Beastboy?" Visiun and Robin said at the same time.

"All I know is some slimy creature took him." Cyborg commented. "And this is not a prank."

The TV changed to Slade.

"Hello, again." Slade's eerie voice started. "As you see, I have Beastboy. If you want him, then I will keep Visiun as a trade. Who do you pick? Visiun or Beastboy?"

"Can I talk to Robin for a minute?" Visiun asked.

"Sure."

Visiun and Robin walked over to a near by hall.

Visiun took a deep breath, "I'll go."

"What? When-? WHY?" Robin bursted.

"I have to. I can't tell you why, but I have to." She crossed her fingers behind her back.

Robin sighed, "I wish you wouldn't," And he and Visiun walked back to the living room.

Visiun calmed down and bravely said, "Deal."

Slade grinned, "Perfect..."

Visiun gasped to see herself in a back round of white. She saw Slade standing not very far away.

"You didn't say I'd be standing in the middle of no were."

"Of course I didn't. Why would I?"

"Didn't say you would, did I?" She tried to use her powers, but they wouldn't react.

"Why are you doing this to me? Aren't you glad I accepted your request?"

"Of course I am. I always am. You just don't understand me well enough. Since you can't hurt me, I will make thousands of armies of clones. I will be one of the leaders, but I can't tell you which one. You will only say yes to me, and no one else. I have tricked the Teen Titans with the deal to trap them. If you are correct, I will not harm the Teen Titans. If you are wrong, then I will set of the trap and it will demolish them into tiny pieces. Deal?"

Visiun knew it was a trap from the start, "Deal. But you must promise to keep your word."

"Oh, I'll keep my word, I can assure you that. As a matter of fact, you will be able to tell if it's me or not. I just can't tell you how, or the whole thing would be ruined.

Chapter Three

At the tower...

"I thought he said he would bring Beastboy back!" Cyborg exasperated.

Robin was thinking, 'I thought I saw something in his hand. What was it?'

But before he could take another step, there was a knock on the door. Robin opened the door to find a tall man with a black suit, a mustache, and a hard-to-understand accent.

"Uh, hi. Who are you?" Robin became a little confused.

"Good day, sir. I am Sir John, and I was going to ask you if you have ever heard of a young woman by the name of Princess Visiun Sarratte."

Robin didn't notice who he meant. He tried to pronounce the name like Sir John did, "Preensaus Veeshun Shortie? Never heard of her." And closed the door. All of a sudden he realized who he meant, and opened the door again. "Wait, do you mean Princess Visiun Sarratte?"

"Yes, sir. You know where she is?"

"Well, I did." Robin mumbled.

"Robin! Quick!" Cyborg exclaimed from the living room.

"Gottagobye!" Robin shut the door again and paced to the living room.

Slade was at the TV screen.

"Where's Beastboy?!" Robin burst.

"Oh, he's fine. Just fine. Except for when you lose your deal. As you see, I've led your little princess in to a trap. But not just a trap, but a deal. A deal that you'll never know. Only she and I shall know it."

Starfire was swarmed with questions, "Where is she? Where is Beastboy? Why are you-?"

"What are you going to do with her?" Robin broke in.

"I have disabled her powers for a while. Unfortunately, she is still num in a sense. That is all I will tell you."

The TV shut of and Robin stood in a state of shock. 'I knew he as up to something. But I still can't figure out what.'

"Princess?" That was all Cyborg could think about.

Robin sighed deeply and announced, "The man at the door was searching for Princess Visiun Sarratte."

"PRINCESS Visiun Sarratte? You mean princess -as in- the daughter of a queen?" Beastboy drooled.

"Uh-hu."

"Dude, this is freaky."

At the hideout...

"Where are they!?!" Slade growled as he furiously threw misc items out of an electronical black trunk.

"Looks like they're right here." He heard behind him.

He turned around to see Visiun standing, flipping the discs in her hand.

"Give them to me." He ordered.

"Let me think... No."

"Now."

She sighed, "Nope." She remembered the LASTtime that had been said.

"Remember, you can't harm me."

"Oh, I remember alright." She said, smiling to herself.

He tried to snatch the discs from her hand, but right when he was less than an inch away from her hand, he froze. The only thing that could move was his mouth.

"How did you--"He paused.

"Oh, it just HAPPENED to backfire." She commented sarcastically.

After Slade could move...

"Tell me."

"Oh please. Like I'm really going to tell you."

Visiun tricked Slade into thinking she was still there while she unchained Beastboy and herself, and appeared on Robin's T-communicator. She saw a startled Robin.

"Titans! Living room!" Robin alerted.

Cyborg, Starfire, and Raven rushed to the living room.

Cyborg burst out, "What is it-" And saw Visiun.

"Where's Beastboy?" Robin inquired Visiun.

"He's fine. I'm going to need your help. Here's what I need you to do..."

At Slade's hideout...

Clonk!

"What was that?" Slade asked himself.

He turned to see the Teen Titans. He turned around again to see that the hologram was gone.

Visiun grinned, "Looks like you have no choice but fight. Or, even better, surrender.

Slade ran but the Titans blocked him. He ran another way but they blocked him again. But than out of nothing, came a blow from Slade to Visiun...

At the tower...

"Are you O.K.?" Came a voice behind Visiun. It sounded like Robin but she couldn't tell.

She rolled over to find herself groaning, "Huh?"

"Get some rest. You'll need it." Replied the voice.

And she fell asleep again.

Chapter Four

She found herself in a delicately designed room. She was startled when a door opened and revealed a man with a mustache, a suit, and a weird accent. When he saw her, he pulled himself back.

After a moment he asked, "My lady? Is it you?"

"'My LADY'?"

"Have you not amnesia? It is me. Your royal bodyguard. Remember?"

"I don't NEED a royal bodyguard, thank you very much. Oh. And do me a favor, and tell me where I am, how I got here, why you're calling me 'My Lady', oh, and why in the world am I in a DRESS?" Visiun burst, not believing what she saw.

The man just stood there with his mouth open with drool dripping out of it.

"Oh, and close your mouth, please. It looks disgusting."

At the tower...

'Where is she?' Robin wondered when he saw her room empty.


End file.
